Din, O Berserker
by Castilho
Summary: Olá pessoal, essa é a minha segunda fanfict, como existe um bom número de referências a FE4, qualquer coisa pergunta quem é quem, onde é onde ou o que é o que.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo:

A estória começa no Gran Ano de 754, em uma pequena vila em Sophara, no Reino de Isaac. Lá vive um jovem de 17 anos de idade chamado Din, um dos dois únicos aptos a lutar em sua vila sem nome. Mas diferente dos outros, Din tem uma peculiaridade que o difere de não só todos da sua vila, mas sim de todos do mundo. Possui o sangue de ambos os Lendários Cruzados Odo e Hezul. Na mesma vila vivem seu melhor amigo Greyfon, o lanceiro que é o outro guerreiro, e Saphira, uma garota da vila muito próxima a Din. Todos os dias passam pacatos, sem nada realmente grande acontecendo, mesmo alguns não gostando desse tipo de situação para Din era o que ele gostaria de fazer para sempre, imaginava-se daqui a alguns anos, casado com Saphira e morando ao lado de Greyfon, isso realmente era o máximo de sua ambição.

Até que um certo dia, Din está dormindo em sua cabana, é de manhã. Quando ouve a voz de Saphira gritando escandalosamente: "Din Din! Venha rápido tem uns homens arrumando confusão lá embaixo, Greyfon já está lá também, venha rápido por favor!", Din diz: "Estou indo, vou pegar minha espada.", dizendo assim Din põe rapidamente sua vestimenta e pega sua espada de duas mãos, após se preparado corre para o centro da vila acompanhado de Saphira, onde há uma comoção, com todos o pessoal da vila e um grupo que Din não reconhece.

Se aproximando vê Greyfon de costas para ele e diz: "Ei Greyfon, o que está aconte...", interrompendo o Din, Greyfon cai para trás com uma espada enfiada em seu estômago e diversos outros ferimentos pelo corpo. "O que aconteceu? Meu Deus, Greyfon! Você vai ficar bem, não se preocupe!" diz Din. Greyfon fala com dificuldade: "Din, eu não quero morrer...*começa a chorar*...eu não tive chance contra eles...Din...Din, dói tanto...me ajude Din...por fa...ugh!Eu quero vi...ver...". Assim a vida de Greyfon termina, Saphira não fala nada, apenas chora desesperadamente. Din começa a chorar e diz : "Greyfon...não pode ser...ugh...vocês...malditos! Vocês mataram o meu melhor amigo...Ahhh!" Din empunha sua espada e corre em direção ao líder atacando-o, que desviafacilmente e chuta o estômago de Din. O líder do bando diz: "É, matamos seu amiguinho, e ele era bem fraco, e não vamos para por ai, vamos matar todos os homens da sua vila, pegar tudo que tem de valor e vender suas mulheres e crianças como escravos hahaha! Claro que vamos nos divertir um pouco com elas antes.". Ouvindo isso Din não diz nada, só empunha sua espada novamente. O líder do bando diz: "Idiota, é impressionante que você consiga usar uma espada desse tamanho desse jeito mas, mesmo assim seus ataques são muito lentos para mim. Vai morrer primeiro!". Din não ouve nada mais...só ouve seus próprios pensamentos: "Eles mataram Greyfon...eles vão matar a todos, eles vão matar Saphira...esses homens tem que morrer, tem que morrer...Eles tem que morrer!" e grita: "Ahhhhh!", perdendo a consciência logo em seguida.

Certo tempo depois Din acorda, está deitado no meio da cidade ainda zonzo, percebe que está coberto de sangue: "Mas o que é isso?" pensa, quando levanta se dá conta dos inúmeros corpos no chão, das pessoas de sua vila. "O que aconteceu, Meu Deus...Saphira, onde está você..." logo após encontra Saphira no chão com uma gigantesco corte no tronco, morta. "Não pode ser, Saphira! Acorda, por favor acorda" diz Din, chorando e agarrando Saphira contra seu peito. "Eu te amo tanto, eu nunca disse né. Nós vamos nos casar e ter vários filhos, então por favor não me deixe...por favor...não me deixe sozinho aqui..." diz Din com muitas lágrimas nos olhos, escorrendo por seu rosto e caindo em Saphira. Din se dá conta de tudo que aconteceu. "É culpa deles, aqueles malditos, eu vou matá-los, eles vão sofrer tanto que...ahn?" Din olha e vê o bando de bandidos e seu líder no chão, quase que irreconhecíveis, com grandes cortes e membros decepados. "Porque eles estão mortos? Será que mais alguém apareceu? Não...esses ferimentos em todos, cortes desse tamanho só pdoem ter sidos feitos de...não pode ser! Eu caí inconsciente, alguém me acertou por trás e só acordei agora, nã pode ter sido eu!" grita Din ao nada, sem saber o que fazer ou o que acreditar, derrepente ouve uma voz vindo de seu lado.

"Temo que essa seja a verdade jovem, você matou todas essas pessoas, inimigos e aliados sem fazer distinção" diz um homem de idade(50 anos) a cavalo e ao seu lado um homem também a cavalo que devia ter entre 25 e 30 anos. Din diz "Não pode ser, eu não posso ter feito isso, e como vocês poderiam saber, vocês acabaram de chegar!". O homem mais novo diz "Nós estavamos observando de longe, nós chegamos tarde demais, você já estava em fúria matando todos ao seu redor, não pudemos nos aproximar". Din fica sem falar com uns segundos e diz: "Não pode ser...como isso pode acontecer?Como pude matar todas as pessoas que eu amava nesse mundo?" Din fica em lágrimas mais uma vez. O velho começa a falar: "Eu não posso te dizer concerteza, mas pelas suas feições posso supor que és decendente de Odo e Hezul, e julgando elas de perto parece que você tem igualmente a força de cada um deles, e eles são incompatíveis." o velho massageia usacurta barba grisalha. Din diz: "Mas como, é só sangue! Sangue não pode ter me feito fazer isso!". O velho responde: "Sim, normalmente seria impossível, mas parece que seu corpo reage de forma estranha ao sangue de Odo, que carregava a espada sagrada, e Hezul, que carregava a espada demôniaca, causando assim um efeito "Berserk" em você". Din pensa por uns instantes, "Então realmente fui eu, maldito sangue sagrado! Eu...eu não posso viver assim, eu preciso morrer com eles, preciso ir para onde Saphira está! Eu tenho que morrer!" diz Din furiosamente e pega a espada em sua mão e aposta para seu peito. "Não! Pare, se você morrer agora não irá para onde estão todos eles, se quizer encontrá-los, terá de se redimir por suas ações e ganhar o direito a entrar em Valhala!" diz o velho, com muita seriedade.

"Entendo...então eu não posso nem morrer, como posso fazer para me redimir de tudo que fiz?" diz Din, levantando-se com sua espada em mãos. O velho dá um sorriso e diz: "Você tem que salvar essas terras da corrupção, uma onda de mau está vindo e você tem de lutar contra isso, tudo que há de errado no mundo precisa ser punido pela sua espada!". Din se cala por uns segundos e diz: "Sim, vou matar e destruir tudo que há de mau nesse mundo e assim vou me encontrar com saphira denovo!". O homem mais jovem parece surpreso com a resposta de Din, e assim o mais velho fala: "Huh, para isso você vai precisar disso, essa é a espada demôniaca de Hezul, Mistoltin. Com ela é possível mudar o rumo do mundo e você pode utilizá-la!" assim ele entrega Mistoltin a Din, que diz: "Eu posso sentir o poder, é impressionante!". O velh diz: "Se um dia você por suas mãos na espada sagrada de Odo, Balmung...seria algo nunca antes visto...talvez você pudesse mudar o rumo da própria existência assim...Bem, nós temos assuntos urgentes em Isaac, meus pesâmes pelos seus amigos.". Despedem-se assim os dois cavaleiros, após a ida deles, Din jura fazer o certo no mundo, e pede para que Saphira o espere. Após enterrar todos da vila, queima a vila inteira: "Esse lugar ficará apenas em minhas memórias...", e parte com destino indefinido para realizar seus objetivos.

"Senhor, acha que está certo dar a Mistoltin para aquele garoto, Deus sabe o que ele pode fazer com ela! Você não ia dar-la a seu filho Eltosian?" diz o jovem cavaleiro. "Eu pude sentir algo daquele menino, será muito interessante ver o que ele pode fazer, ele é a única pessoa no mundo que pode ser realmente chamada de "Berserk", dependendo de como usar a espada demôniaca ele poderá fazer grandes coisas, ou destruir a si próprio."diz o velho e ambos ficam quietos por um tempo. Até que o velho diz: "Mas tem certeza de que após essa missão de escolta você vai virar um mercenário denovo, Beowulf?", Beowulf responde: "Sim, o exército foi muito bom para mim, mas não é natural para mim ficar fixo em um só lugar." O velho diz: "Entendo, cada homem tem suas próprias prioridades". E ambos saem a caminho de Isaac, se perguntando o que será do garoto que possui agora a espada demôniaca Mistoltin.


	2. Capítulo 01

Capitulo 1:

Seis meses se passaram desde o incidente na vila sem nome em Sophara, o ocorrido ficou famoso na área, diziam que aquele foi o dia em que a própria "Morte" passou naquela vila. Nesses seis meses o número de bandidos, ladrões e vendedores de escravos diminui consideravelmente, ninguém tem certeza do porque, mas alguns diziam que um homem apenas era o responsável disso, mas essa teoria era motivo de piada já que não importa o quão forte, um homem é só um homem.

Desta vez a estória se inicia em Ganeishire, no Reino de Isaac. Muita comoção parece estar acontecendo no orfanato da cidade, na frente do orfanato há uma mulher com uma espada na mão contra 9 homens. A mulher diz: "Saiam, ou minha espada será a última visão de suas vidas." dizendo assim ela toma posição de ataque. Um dos homens pega seu machado e diz: "Há, eu gosto de mulheres selvagens, venha que eu vou te pegar!", ele ataca de um jeito desengonçado e lento, a mulher calmamente se esquiva, "Eu lhe avisei..." ela diz e imediatamente depois realiza um golpe fatal no peito do inimigo com usa espada. "Então, quem é o próximo?" diz ela. Um dos homens se pronuncia: "Vadia, você matou ele!", três dos homens carregam suas bestas com flechas, "Há, quero ver o que você vai fazer agora!". A mulher diz: "Droga, bestas..." meio abalada e sem saber o que fazer, sem ter mais esperanças. "Agora Morra! Ahhhh!" um dos homens com a besta grita agonizando, nesse momento a atenção de todos vai para um homem que está atrás do que está agonizando, estava enfiando nas costas dele uma estranha espada verde escuro.

"Quem é você!" dois dos homens falam ao mesmo tempo, o homem com a espada verde escuro responde: "Eu? huh, eu sou...o terror de gente como você" e logo depois diz: "Vocês estão tão juntos, isso facilita tanto as coisas." Dizendo assim ele tira uma espada enorme de suas costas e com apenas um ataque horizontal, pega 3 dos inimigos, dilacerando-os totalmente. O único homem com uma besta que havia sobrevivido grita e atira uma flecha contra ele, a mulher grita desesperadamente: "Cuidado!". A flecha o acerta, por alguns segundos nada acontece, o arqueiro sentiu-se vitorioso e já ia se gabar quando o homem começou a rir, todos ficaram surpresos e não entenderam nada, "Isso é tudo? Você está brincando comigo? Vou fazer um favor para você mesmo." dizendo assim ele literalmente lança a sua espada gigante com apenas uma mão no arqueiro, que morre instantaneamente ao pesado furo em seu tronco e é jogoado vários metros atrás. Os outros 3 homens rapidamente consideram sua situação e correm, quando já longe dizem que ele vai se arrepender.

Ele pega sua espada tirando-a do peito de seu inimigo, e se vira para a mulher, que não tem palavras para o que viu: "Você está bem senhorita espadachim?", ela responde com exitação: "Sim...estou..." e o homem diz "Que bom, será que eu poderia perguntar-lhe seu nome?" a mulher diz rapidamente: "Claro! Eu sou...Aira...quem é você?" e ele responde: "Meu nome é Din, ninguém extremamente especial como você, princesa Aira da casa de Isaac.", Aira se surpreende: "Como você sabe disso? Quais são suas intenções?" diz ela nervosa. "Hahaha, acalme-se...você é a única garota de 16 anos no mundo que pode ser dita como uma mestre espadachim, e realmente só por isso seria estranho eu reconhece-lá, na verdade eu tenho um interesse especial em descendentes de Odo.", Aira arregá-la os olhos, visto que Din sabe tanto sobre ela: "E o que seria esse interesse especial?" ela diz. "Obviamente você já ouviu falar da espada Balmung não é? Mesmo não tendo sido presenteada com o poder para utiliza-lá concerteza uma espadachim da realeza de Odo sabe sobre ela." Aira fica ainda mais surpresa, vira-se em direção a porta e abre-a um pouco e diz: "Entre..." e seguindo as palavras de Aira, Din entra no orfanato.

Lá dentro há muitas crianças, em torno de 12. Uma outra mulher se aproxima e diz: "Obrigado Aira, denovo você nos ajuda, eu não sei como nos podemos lhe retribuir...", Aira imediatamente fala: "Por Favor, não se preocupe com isso, você é minha melhor amiga, além do mais, dessa vez, devemos tudo a este homem." Olá, sou Din, muito prazer." a mulher para por um tempo, pensando e diz: "Oh grande cavaleiro, o prazer é todo meu ^^ Eu sou Kristine, por favor não se juntaria a mim para tomar um pouco de chá?", Aira diz logo: "Kristine!" com um tom enfurecido. "É o mínimo que posso fazer pelo nosso salvador" e pensa *Além de vir em conta ele ser bonito, forte e extremamente estiloso.*. Din meio sem graça responde: "Ah, eu aceito, se não for muito incomodo é claro." Kristine dá um sorriso e responde: "Claro que não, espere só um pouquinho, vem Aira, me ajude ^^", Aira bota a mão na cara por um momento "Tudo bem, mas pare de me envergonhar...", "Ah Din, vai demorar um pouco, mas a casa é sua ^^" diz Kristine. "Obrigado, mas tenho algo a fazer lá fora, eu volto a tempo para o chá" diz Din, virando-se. Kristine fala "Ok, mas não vá fugir ^^", Din responde: "Não se preocupe.", e sai do orfanato.

Lá fora ainda há os corpos dos 6 homens, que Din enterra num mesmo buraco feito por ele, após isso feito caminha a retornar para o orfanato, pouco antes de chegar a porta ouve uma voz de garoto: "Senhor Espadachim! Por favor me ouça", Din se vira e vê um garoto de uns 14 anos, loiro e magro. "Sim? O que foi?" diz Din, o garoto responde: "Senhor, eu sou um ladrão do mesmo grupo que esses homens que você acabou de enterrar, mas por favor me ouça até o fim, antigamente a única coisa que faziamos era roubar de pessoas bem ricas, mas hoje em dia tudo mudou, eles matam, estupram, vendem crianças como escravos e muitas outras coisas horríveis, e eles vão vir amanhã a tarde aqui para pegar as crianças do orfanato e vende-las como escravos, Deus lá sabe o que vai fazer com as duas mulheres!São em torno de 90, o senhor tem que tirar eles daqui!" o menino perde o folego de tanto falar, Din chega próximo ao menino e diz: "Qual o seu nome garoto?", ele responde: "É...Dew, senhor" Din, dá um sorriso: "Dew, você é um jovem muito corajoso, só de vir falar aqui comigo sobre isso já é muito perigoso, concerteza eles não vão lhe perdoar. Mas não se preocupe, amanh]a tudo estará acabado, me diga onde estão os seus antigos companheiros, marque aqui no meu mapa.", Dew não fala nada só marca a localização no mapa. "E o que eu faço agora senhor?", Din responde: "Tome esse dinheiro e compre um cavalo e provisões, vá para o Reino de Verdane, lá é mais seguro do que aqui.", Dew sorri enquanto pega o dinheiro: "Sim senhor, mas senhor...o que você vai fazer com a localização do esconderijo deles?", Din responde "Não se preocupe, pela manhã 500 homens armados irão lá e acabarão com eles.", e Din pensa *Ou pelo menos 1 que vale por 500*, Dew responde "Senhor! Muito obrigado, nunca vou me esquecer do senhor, um dia eu também farei boas ações como você, senhor! Adeus!" e assim Dew parte.

Din se despede e pensa *Tomara que você não tenha que fazer coisas boas do mesmo jeito que eu, menino...Espero que nada dê errado, agora só resta esperar o amanhã, hoje eu tomarei chá com elas e tenho de perguntar para Aira sobre a Balmung.* Após os fatos Din faz caminho de volta ao Orfanato. 


	3. Capítulo 02

Capitulo 2:

Na cozinha do orfanato Aira e Kristine preparam o chá. "Você não acha melhor fazermos um bolo também ou algo assim?" pergunta Kristine, intrigada. "Ahn...Não sei, na verdade eu nem mesmo sei fazer um bolo." responde Aira. Kristine faz uma cara de reprovação e diz: "É por isso que você nunca vai arrumar um homem, você nem mesmo sabe cozinhar, além do que homens não gostam que suas mulheres sejam mais fortes que eles". Alguns segundos se passam sem ninguém falar nada, que é quebrado por Aira: "Eu...Eu não me importo com esse tipo de coisa!". "Ok, Ok." Kristine responde com sarcasmo. Após alguns minutos elas terminam o chá e bolo e antes de sair "Hum...Você acha... que Din gosta de mulheres fortes?" diz Aira com o rosto vermelho. Kristine fica parada por um tempo e ri de Aira: "Hahaha, desculpe docinho, mas ele é mais do que você pode agüentar." e Kristine pega o chá e sai da cozinha. "Ahh...que cruel, Kristine!" diz Aira saindo com o bolo em sua mão.

Elas chegam a sala de Estar, onde Din se encontra amontoado de crianças fazendo comentários como: "Wow...Tio, você é tão legal." e "Que espadas maneiras" até que Kristine manda-os para os quartos dizendo que necessitam descansar. "Lindas crianças que vocês tem aqui, vocês estão cuidando deste lugar para alguém?" diz Din. "Ah? Ah! Não Não, na verdade eu tomo conta do lugar sozinha, a pequena Aira aqui nos visita de vez em quando e nos ajuda com incidentes infortúnios como o de hoje cedo." responde Kristine, com um forte sorriso em seu rosto. "Im...Impressionante, quer dizer que você cuida delas todas sozinha, isso é realmente impressionante, mas manter um orfanato destes deve custar muito caro não é?" pergunta Din, tomando um gole de chá. "Ahn...bem, nós recebemos algumas doações de algumas boas pessoas, mas não é o suficiente então eu danço em bares e teatros a noite para arrecadar mais dinheiro." responde Kristine sorrindo.

Aira interrompe a conversa: "Bem Bem...então vamos ao que realmente importa..." e Aira é novamente interrompida por Kristine "Sim Sim, o que importa! Din, qual seu tipo ideal de mulher?". Din se surpreende e quando vai responder algo Aira fala primeiro: "N...Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! Din tem algo a me perguntar sobre a espada Balmung!". "Calma Calma docinho, temos muito tempo para falar sobre essas coisas depois, então Din, se sente atraído por lindas dançarinas loiras?" insinua Kristine com um sorrisinho em seu rosto. Aira, nervosa fala sem pensar "Até parece, com certeza o tipo dele segue a linha espadachim morena! Ah...pera eu não quis dizer isso..." Aira fica muito envergonhada, já que fez algo que difere muito sua personalidade. "Ahn...na verdade acho que ruivas...a classe não importa muito né?..." diz Din, sem jeito. "..." ambas se calam e assim ficam por um minuto.

"Bem, me desculpe mas poderíamos falar sobre a Balmung agora?" diz Din, ainda sem jeito pelo acontecido. "Ah...claro, a espada Balmung é conhecida como a espada sagrada e foi utilizada pelo herói Odo na..." Aira começa a falar sobre a espada mas é interrompida por Din "Sim, desculpe interrompê-la, mas eu já sei até demais sobre ela, eu gostaria que você me dissesse a localização dela". Aira para por alguns segundos e diz: "Bem, isso não é algo que eu possa sair contando para qualquer um, mas como lhe devo minha vida lhe falarei sobre...a espada se encontra...em Chalpy...". Din se surpreende: "Chalpy? Mas isso não faz sentido...A espada deveria estar em algum lugar em Isaac." Aira toma um gole de chá e o responde: "Sim, inicialmente não faz sentido, mas a procura pela espada é muito grande então foi decidido que seria melhor tirar a espada de Isaac e enviá-la para um lugar seguro, meu pai Lord Mananan(Rei de Isaac) e Lord Byron (Rei de Chalpy) são grandes amigos e Lord Byron garantiu segredo total sobre a localização de Balmung." Din sorri e fala "Obrigado, você não sabe o quanto me ajudou, agora devo ir..." mas é interrompido por Kristine que havia ficado quieta por um tempo "Ah Não Não lindinho, eu ínsito que passe a noite aqui." Din nota que seria mais prudente, já que amigos dos homens de mais cedo poderiam voltar. "Eu aceito, muito obrigado pela gentileza." Kristine responde "Que nada, você nos ajudou muito hoje, espero poder lhe ajudar também." Dando uma risadinha suspeita. "Kristine, espero que não esteja pensando besteira..." diz Aira, mas Kristine não a responde.

Após mais algum tempo de conversa jogada fora, Kristine nota que já anoiteceu. "Bem, já está bem tarde, gostaria de ir para seu quarto agora Lord Din? Eu lhe entrego a janta quando estiver pronta." Diz Kristine com um sorrisinho. "Ah, sim claro, se não for muito incomodo" diz Din, "Não é incomodo nenhum, vou arrumar seu quarto, espere um pouco" diz Kristine que imediatamente sai da sala de estar, deixando Din e Aira sozinhos. "Din, eu tenho algo a lhe perguntar...o que...você pretende fazer com a Balmung em mãos... dependendo da sua resposta..." diz Aira, com seriedade em seu rosto. Neste momento Din muda sua expressão facial totalmente, sua face fica muito séria, seu olhos aparentam estar desfocados, mas estranhamente parecia mais natural que todas sua expressões até agora, Aira sente um frio na espinha, pela primeira vez em sua vida ela sentiu um medo diferente, não aquele que faz seu coração acelerar e sua mão tremer, um medo que a paralisou e se fez difícil de respirar. "Eu vou matar muitas pessoas, um número que você não imagina possível, entre elas pessoas más, mas também inocentes que nem se darão conta do que estava acontecendo." Diz Din, de um jeito que daria calafrios no mais valente dos homens.

Aira não consegue dizer nada, não consegue pensar com clareza, não consegue nem ponderar sobre o que fazer, quando Din repõe sua antiga expressão facial e diz, rindo: "Hahaha, te assustei? Eu estava só brincando, quando eu pegar a espada vou protegê-la até que ela seja realmente necessária." Aira volta a si, um pouco com vergonha, um pouco furiosa e diz: "Eu não acredito que você fez isso, droga...se você contar isso para alguém...". Din dá um grande sorriso e diz:"Não se preocupe princesa, esse vai ser nosso segredinho". Aira se alivia e diz: "Você está falando a verdade certo?...", Din responde "Claro, não se preocupe" e Aira diz: "Tudo bem, eu acredito em você". Neste momento Kristine chega e diz sorrindo: "Está pronto Din, seu quarto é o último da esquerda, mais tarde eu levo sua janta, vai ser a melhor que você já comeu". Din responde: "Obrigado, bem...vou descansar um pouco". Assim dito, Din se levanta e vai a seus aposentos pensando *Me desculpe Aira, mas você vai ser muito mais feliz sendo ignorante sobre isto*.

Din entra em seu quarto, o quarto está em boas condições, Din nota que a cama é estranhamente grande e pensa *Kristine é uma ótima pessoa, provavelmente me deu o quarto com a melhor cama*. Din se deita e fecha os olhos por um tempo, descansando. Uma hora depois, alguém bate a porta, Din abre os olhos e diz: "Pode entrar". A porta se abre e Kristine entra segurando uma bandeja com comida, vestida apenas com uma camisola. Din não fala nada por alguns instantes e depois diz: "hum...obrigado pela comida" assim Din começa a comer, mesmo achando estranho o fato de Kristine estar vestida daquele jeito. O tempo passa e Din termina de comer, e Kristine, que ainda estava ali, diz: "Estava bom? Gostaria de uma sobremesa agora?" Din responde "Ah, não obrigado, isso já foi o bastante...está ficando tarde, você não vai dormir?". Kristine chega mais perto, sorrindo e diz: "Vou sim, este é meu quarto na verdade". Din fica confuso e diz: "Ah...então eu posso dormir no chão da sala, sem problemas." Din levanta e vai em direção a porta, mas é parado por Kristine que diz: "Por favor...durma comigo esta noite, eu insisto". Din não acha que seria rude recusar e diz "...Tudo Bem, eu acho".

Din novamente se deita, e Kristine se deita ao seu lado, e se debruça no peito de Din. Nada acontece por alguns minutos, até que Kristine fala: "Você... não gosta de mim?", Din responde: "hu...Não, eu gosto de você, só que...", Kristine o interrompe e diz: "Então porque você não faz nada? Eu gosto de você, você gosta de mim e eu já deixei óbvio as minhas intenções". Din para por um tempo e diz: "Me desculpe, eu gosto de você mas...eu amo outra pessoa". Kristine se surpreende, mas depois faz uma cara de entendida e diz, sorrindo: "Uma ruiva, talvez?". Din fica um pouco sem jeito e diz: "hu...sim sim.". Mais alguns instantes passam e Kristine diz: "Mas será que podemos dormir assim?" e Din a responde: "Claro..." Assim dito Kristine se abraça mais um pouco em Din e exclama: "Você é tão quentinho!". Com isso Din dorme e Kristine também, nada mais acontece e a noite dá lugar ao amanhecer. 


End file.
